One Protector For This Lifetime
by ei-chan91
Summary: Ichigo, "I don't think I can." Become a captain, it is your destiny. Slight Ichihime, ichiruki, rukiren


I have been inspired to write my very first Ichigo X Orihime story

I have been inspired to write my very first BLEACH story. I really hope everyone who read it likes it. I'm not sure if I want to make any pairings though I am an avid Ichigo X Orihime fan. But there will be heavy friendship among characters.

Ei-chan91

Hueco Mundo now lay as a wasteland, the remnants of a hollow mask dancing along with the wind. Ichigo stood heaving in strong breaths, eyes fixated squarely in the eyes of the ex-shinigami Aizen Souske. Zangetsu lodged deep within the non-existent heart of Aizen, was accompanied by Senbonzakura, Benihime, Hyōrinmarunmaru and Zabimaru.

"Well done Kurosaki-kun." Aizen closed his eyes in a most peaceful manner. "But you have yet to become true." a smirk swept right across Aizen's perfect face before the traitor disappeared in an array of dark coloured reitsu.

Ichigo swallowed hard, he had the deep gut feeling it wasn't over, that it wasn't the last of Aizen. He straightened up, and looked around at the damage. Renji rested on his _zanpakutō, "_Lighten up, Ichigo." He gave Renji a quick glance and a soft "tch." before looking before him into the eyes of Inoue Orihime. She had been crying a lot since, her face stained with old and new tears. He offered a small smile and slowly made his way to her. His mission wouldn't be complete if did get her back home.

"Kurosaki-kun?" His eyes softened more, "Are you alright Inoue?"

Her eyes were widening, and she ran. She ran right into him. Ichigo winced in slight pain, but stiffened in shock. Orihime clung to his robes, and buried her head into his chest, tears overflowing.

"Inoue?"

"I'm so happy. I'm so happy it's all over. Thank you. Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo was still in his state of shock, but he soon overcame his initial feeling. He held Inoue, in an attempt to comfort her (and himself). He looked up into the Hueco Mundo sky, and smiled.

"I'm happy too, Inoue."

It was a beautiful ceremony. It was a celebration of life more than a gathering for the dead. Though many still mourned, it was still an exquisite ceremony.

Soul society had won, but had still lost. Gone was the Quincy boy, Ishida, Soi Fong, Yuumichika, Ukitake, Hinamori, Isshin, Chōjirō, Unohana and Komamura.

And the Commander Captain, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsa, was also among the deceased.

Byakuya sighed deeply, Soul Society was in chaos. There were eight divisions left without a captain. A few were easily filled, as during the winter war many lieutenants gained bankai, while some were found out (Madarame-kun).

Renji became the captain of the second division. Kira continued to command the third division as did Isane with the fourth division Hisagi to the ninth, but they now held the title of captain. Madarame became the captain of the seventh division, and Rangiku was selected to replace Aizen's position. Rukia also became one of the thirteen captains, as she took her former captains position.

The first division commander seat was till empty, and it needed to be filled.

Kuroskai Ichigo was now the sole provider for both his sisters. It would be hard, he was till in high school, and all other relatives would not be able to provide for the three of them. He would have to wait sometime before discussing the situation to his two little sisters; it was still early and the burn of the death of their father.

He was thankful that school was now on holidays, allowing him the time to get his life back in order. He hadn't heard from anyone since he came back home, two weeks ago (he preferred it that way). No one from school, no one from soul society, souls, hollows, he almost felt lonely, especially since Yuzu and Karin locked themselves in their room.

Scanning the aisles of the supermarket for the bare essentials that every household needed, Kuroskai Ichigo spotted a head of hair and soon came face to face of an all to familiar face.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo wasn't in the mood to be either badgered or scolded for his abrupt disappearance.

"Long time since we last spoke, Ichigo?" she was calm." I'm sorry to hear about your father. I hope you and your sisters are fine.

He figured Inoue had probably told her. Inoue, he should go check on her. He simply made a simple sound, allowing Tatsuki to understand that it was a sensitive subject, not one to talk about. Not at the moment, not in this place, not with him.

"You should go visit Orihime. She hardly speaks, smiles, it's not right. She told me everything, you know. It's changed her."

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki with solemn eyes. "I don't think Inoue wants to see me right now."

Deep down, there was apart of him, in the depths of his soul which was filled with anguish, partly blamed Orihime Inoue.

_He loosened his grip on her, and she got a good look at him, right into the eyes of a hollow. She wasn't scared, she tried to believe. Turning her head to the damage, she spoke softly, "things won't be the same, will it?" Ichigo knew she didn't want an answer, he knew she felt that this was all her fault._

"_I thought, I had just thought that I was saving everyone." she sobbed_

"_But everyone, everyone I thought I was saving by __coming here, ended up getting hurt. And now so many, so many are deadsniff, I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I'm so sorry."_

_Ichigo couldn't say anything to reassure her. He wasn't sure what he could have said at that point, but yet he cursed his silence which appeared as though he agreed._

_His heart sunk even more as he saw his father struggling to stand up. He gave Orihime a small smile, but he was torn, he ran to his father's side._

_Inoue Orihime stood by herself for a moment. She couldn't even help Ichigo with his father, or anyone who came to Hueco Mundo. She was rendered useless; she cringed as she heard Ichigo scream for his father, and her heart sank further. "It's my entire fault." She tried so hard to call for her fairies, but they did not come. She heard him calling for her to help._

_She sank to the ground, and wept._

Thank you for reading!

Please review, so that I will be further motivated to continue my story!

Next time on No life Away…. "Ru-Rukia??"


End file.
